headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
China
| continuity = | image = | aliases = People's Republic of China | category = | region = East Asia | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Beijing; Hong Kong; Kamar-Taj; Shanghai | 1st = }} The People's Republic of China (PRC), often shortened to just China, is a country located in East Asia. It's capital city is Beijing. China is made up of provinces with Taiwain, which it controls, as the 23rd province. China is a communist single-party sovereign state and has a population of more than 1.35 billion people. Historical highlights The Boxer Rebellion The Boxer Rebellion is a real-world conflict that took place in Beijing, China between the years 1899 and 1901. It was motivated by a pro-nationalist group called the Militia United in Righteousness, or Yihetuan, which opposed foreign and Christian influences in their country. In English, the Yihetuan were referred to as "Boxers", hence the name. Anti-foreign sentiment festered for several years, ultimately culminating in a series of uprisings that started in June of 1900 with Boxers taking violent actions against refugees in the Legation Quarter. The Boxer Rebellion has been referenced in forms of fictionalized media. In season five of the WB Network television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the vampire group known as The Whirlwind took advantage of the violence and chaos, so they could feed indiscriminately. One of their members, Spike, fought up against a warrior named Xin Rong. Xin Rong was actually the latest in a long line of empowered vampire hunters known as Slayers. Spike defeated and killed Xin Rong, making this the first of two Slayers that he would kill in his career. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Fool for Love Days of Future Past In the alternate future timeline of 2023, the X-Men used an ancient Chinese temple as a temporary stronghold while evading the Sentinels. It was here that they formulated the plot use Kitty Pryde's power to send Wolverine's consciousness back in time to his own body in 1973 to prevent Mystique from assassinating Bolivar Trask. Points of Interest ; Anzhou: Anzhou was a major base of operations for the criminal cartel known as The Hand. The Hand leader Madame Gao maintained a factory in Anzhou wherein they manufactured a synthetic form of heroin for transportation to the United States. Many of Madame Gao's drug trafficking operations were conducted through her inside resources at the Rand Corporation. Films that take place in * Godzilla: Final Wars * Iron Man: Rise of Technovore * X-Men: Days of Future Past TV shows that take place in * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress * Iron Fist: The Blessing of Many Fractures * Torchwood: Miracle Day: The Gathering Comics that take place in * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike and Dru 3 * Legion of Night 2 * Tales of Suspense 62 Characters from People who were born in * Donnie Yen * John Woo * Stanley Lau * Wen Jiang * Xu Ming * Zhou Jiajun External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:China Category:East Asia